Coffee
by Seddielover945
Summary: Patricia stirred her straw around in her cup of the carmel frappe. It was melting, but she really could have cared less. Patricia watched the hand reach out and steal the plastic cup from the table. She turned her body around to catch a face. Eddie. The redhead let out a sigh, his hair had gotten darker since the last time she saw him that past summerand he was a bit taller.


Patricia stirred her straw around in her cup of the carmel frappe. It was melting, but she really could have cared less. The redhead had an hour before she had to be at Anubis House for her third term, so let's just say she was killing her time. Patricia watched the hand reach out and steal the plastic cup from the table. She turned her body around to catch a face. Eddie. The redhead let out a sigh, his hair had gotten darker since the last time she saw him that past summer, and he was a bit taller. He was wearing a plaid shirt, light skinny jeans, his worn, but brown combat boots, and his black leather jacket was drapped over his shoulder's. Man she had been trying to avoid him. Since the summer, they broke up in America and well.. She watched him reach and take a drink of her coffee.

"How'd you find me?" A sly smirk crossed his lips, and he sat down across from her.

"I have my ways Yacker." Eddie looked at her, she had changed in the past two months since he saw her. Her alburn harried was curled was her bangs were pulled neatly off of her forehead. She wore a tad bit less make up, and he liked that. A cropped leather jacket was on her shoulder's and she wore a black tee shirt, jeans and small black heeled boots. A smirk was on her lips. Even from sitting down he could tell she had grown taller, but in his brown eyes, she looked beautiful. They looked at each other for quite some time, saying nothing, and for a few minutes it was like they never broke up in the first place.

Patricia sighed softly, Yacker, the nickname hit her in the pit of the chest and she hadn't heard that name in over two months. They hadn't talked since then either, but it was like nothing was different for a minute, but everything has to change at some point right? Wrong. Deep down they both knew that they still had feelings for each other. Eddie's eyes caught with the redhead's green one's for a second, but she finally spoke up, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"So are you ready for a new term?" Eddie smiled a bit, and he looked closely at her. He sent her and nod and handed her back her coffee over the table. She picked it up, but looked back at him. His spit was on the straw and she wrinkled up her nose, but the truth was she would have dranken it anyways. He rasied his eyebrows.

"You got spit on the starw." She said to the darker harried boy. Her ex. Eddie smiled a little bit, but she leaned a bit closer to her over the coffee table in the small coffee shop.

"Since when do you care? You didn't seem to care two months ago." Patricia rolled her eyes at the comment, but ignored it by shrugging it off. It was a deep blow to her chest though, and she thought that her heart would surely stop at that. She didn't care. Nope not at all. Their relationship though, was a touchy subject for both of them, but mainly for her. The redhead smiled softly, but got up to leave. She did turn back to him though.

"See you at Anubis Slimeball." And she was gone out the door, leaving Eddie with her coffee cup and the smell of her purfume in the air.

...

Patricia starred around the corner of the building with her back to it. Her red curly harried moved as she did. She let out a breath.

"Why are we hiding?" Patricia's head flipped around to see Alfie standing there. A grin was on his lips and she racked her brian for something to reply with.

"I'm not hiding I'm hanging." The darker skinned boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Patricia watched him walk on and she rolled her own green eyes. All she had to do was wait until the coast was clear so she could make her way to Anubis House, and after her run in with Eddie at the coffee shop she simply could not risk it happening again. She shut her eyes and ignored the footsteps as they walked by thinking it was some random student. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hiding from me, are we Yacker?" Patricia opened up her light green eyes to see Eddie standing right in front of her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he moved in closer to her. His eyebrows were raised, but that tiny little smirk played on his boyish lips, the smirk that she used to love. She said nothing until he placed both of his arms on the brick wall of the building that she was leaning on. Trapping her against it. She let out a breath and looked into his eyes that were moving between her eyes and her lips.

"What are you doing?" Her question went unanswered for a moment until her pressed his lips to her's. They moved in sync against her own lips and she leaned into him. Eddie's arms went around her waist and he lifted up off of the ground just a little bit. She kissed him back with everything that she had and they pulled away after that. His lips twirled up into a small smile and he looked at her with his deep brown eyes. Patricia's own pinkish lips went up and she smiled too, softly at Eddie. She kissed him again and they back away.

"Missed me did you?" She questioned him and he took a step closer to her. She rolled her green eyes and took off in her short black heels, trying not to slip and fall. She heard him running behind her, his brown combat boots hitting the dusty ground as he did. But she was faster though. She saw Anubis in the distance, and she knew that she could beat him there. A grin tugged at her lips and she ran a bit faster. Her shoes dug into the ground. She could still taste him on her lips. Coffee. Her coffee. Patricia rolled her eyes again and she ran towards the house again. The redheaded girl could still hear the pitter patter of Eddie's worn, brown boots behind her, but she ran up the steps of Anubis.

"Yacker!" She didn't turn, but kept running. She could hear Joy's voice from inside as she flung open the door to the house.

"Has anyone seen Patricia?" She grinned and saw all of the people that she knew starring at her as her shoes hit the hardwood floor of the house, by the front entrance. Fabain, Amber, Alfie, Joy. Joy looked at her with questioning eyes as she ran inside, she just shook off the look and sort of hoped that Eddie would get to her soon.

"What are you-" Joy started, but her voice was cut off by Eddie's feet brusting through the front door, a smile graced his lips and Patricia let out a laugh. Eddie's arms went around her waist, and he pulled her close to him. Joy rolled her eyes knowingly and starred at the two. He chuckled and whispered in Patricia's ear.

"Got you." She laughed, but heard footsteps on the stairs and a booming voice of their caretaker's lips.

"Already have you been here two minutes and already causing trouble! Go unpack now!" Eddie relased her from his arms and she sent him a small smile. Joy walked off into the common room leaving Patricia and Eddie all alone in the hallway. The redhead looked at Eddie as Victor walked back up the stairs.

"We left our bags outside." He rolled his brown eyes, took her hand and they both trugged out of Anubis House in search of their duffle bags.

...

"So you and Eddie seem pretty buddy buddy then. Care to explain?" Patricia looked over at Joy and Mara, and just rolled her green eyes. She prounced on her bed and looked at them.

"Would you two believe me if I told you that we split up two months ago?" Both girls rasied their eyebrows.

"No not at all. So I guessed you're back together then?" Mara questioned. Patricia grinned at them.

"I guess so."

**R&R. **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
